


Intersection

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That horrible moment when all things around you seem to shatter into oblivion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersection

I can feel myself breaking.

My heart turns into ice.

My hands become numb.

This is not happening!

I can taste my own bile mixed with sorrow and guilt.

I didn’t know.

How could I be so stupid?

She didn’t want me close.

He wanted me too close.

I wasn’t ready for him, although I loved him more than her.

Now I’m paying for my insecurity.

They've found each other.

Why are they laughing?

Because I made a mistake?

Because I’m not ready to take the final step?

Stop laughing!

Stop!

STOP!!!

“Don’t listen to him, Ron! Destroy the Horcrux!”


End file.
